


Every Morning

by dontbitethesun



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbitethesun/pseuds/dontbitethesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Prince Charming wakes Snow White with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

Every morning, Prince Charming wakes Snow White with a kiss.

What began as a brief brush of lips that woke her from a wicked enchantment has become so much more. She will sigh and wind her arms around his neck at the first touch of his lips against hers; he tilts his head for a better angle, drags his mouth against hers with delicious friction.

When he finally pulls away, she blinks her eyes open and smiles up at him. “Good morning, Mr. Charming,” she will say.

His eyes will crinkle as he smiles back. “Same to you, Mrs. Charming.”


End file.
